


The Lucky Ones

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cause who doesn’t like that, M/M, Rivals to Frenemies to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: In my first ever (literal first ever AU - never attempted in any of my writings before) AU, Patrick and David both run from their lives and end up vying for the same building as each wants to open a new business.  Consider this rivals to frenemies to lovers.Title taken from Brendan James “The Lucky Ones”.  Each chapter title is a line from the song.





	1. On the edge of a moment

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not normally an AU person - don’t really care to read them and have never tried to write one. Till Patrick and David. Because as we have all discovered, Dan Levy and Noah Reid will literally make us crazy and that’s what they have done to me. This idea would not leave me alone.

David sat there, looking at the table of “friends” he found himself out with that night. He was barely through his first drink but he knew he was done. And not just with this night. With all of this. He was tired of the drama and late nights and hangovers and the random hookups. He was tired of not having his own identity. He was so tied up in the Rose name, he wasn’t sure anyone knew him outside of that. Or if they even cared. He knew these people sitting here, eating and drinking, expecting him to pick up the tab at the end of the night, he knew they didn’t. Once upon a time, he would have cared. He would have pushed down how he was feeling or what he was thinking to be included. But he had turned 35 last week. And it all felt… beyond him. He finished his drink, pushing himself out of the chair. He internally gagged at Sebastian holding court at the other end of the table.

_ When the fuck did he get here? _ David hadn’t seen or heard from him in months. He quickly scrolled through Instagram to see several of the people here had tagged their location. 

_ Of course. _

David glanced around, laying eyes on their server. Without a backward glance, he crossed over to her, whispering in her ear, saying he needed to close out his tab. He quickly paid for his one drink and left, not saying a word to these people he had chosen to surround himself with. He generously left her a $50 for his $10 drink since he knew the rest of table would completely screw her when they left. 

He walked out into the night, breathing in the air. It was starting to finally cool off after a monstrously hot summer. He wandered to the park near the building he lived in, sitting down on a bench in front of the fountain, gathering his thoughts.

He felt his phone start to vibrate. He didn’t even need to look. He knew it was variations of

_ What the fuck? _

_ Hey, they aren’t letting us leave cause we can’t pay the bill. _

_ Seriously, where did you go? _

_ You said tonight was on you, asshole! _

He never said that. They just assumed, what with his dad’s black card and last name that he was game to always fund the party. And while that may have been the case for a long time, it wasn’t anymore. He was ready to get out of this life. 

That thought was cemented when he did look at his phone to see the texts he was expecting plus one from Sebastian.

_ I’ll be at your place at midnight. _

David gagged. Hell no. 

6 months ago, his sister got engaged. Alexis. Crazy, ridiculous, over the top Alexis. Engaged. To a vet of all things. Ted. Who was amazing and patient with her and helped her embrace who she was while being able to leave the chaos behind. Two weeks from tonight, he would be watching his little sister get married. He can remember the look on her face the first time she talked about him. 

_ “What’s that look on your face? And did you just say you can’t WAIT to go back? You? Actually going to complete community service and not have Dad buy your way out of it?” _

_ He ducked as she launched a pillow across the room. “You’re a dick, David. I finish community service!” _

_ “Never. That has never ever happened.” _

_ “Well, it’s going to this time!” _

_ “You don’t even LIKE animals!” _

_ She shrugged, not looking at him. “People can change, David.” _

He let out the breath he had been holding. He knew all this started to change for him when she announced the engagement over brunch. He liked Ted. Ted was nice and kind and treated David as more than just an ATM. He was one of the few people who did that. He was glad Alexis had been able to make it work with him. He would be glad to have Ted in the family. 

“I want that” he said to himself, quietly. And that’s when he knew. He would help Alexis put the finishing touches on her wedding, be here for her and Ted. But once that was done, he needed to make a change. 

He needed to get out. Now he just had to figure out where. 

* * *

Patrick looked around the table, feeling the weight on his chest get heavier and heavier as the night wore on. He hadn’t meant to do it. He just wanted the fight to be over. Again. He hated hurting Rachel. He hated when she cried and that he was the reason. He hated the on and off thing they had been doing for the better part of a decade. He hated himself a little bit. He really hadn’t meant to do it. It just slipped out.

_ Rachel. Please. Please, I need you to stop crying. I’m sorry that I can’t… I care about you so much. I swear I do. You might be one of the most special people I have in my life. Let’s just get married. Let’s do that.  _

And he found himself here, a month later, at dinner with Rachel and his parents and extended family, where she expected him to announce that they were getting married. She kept smiling at him. She didn’t even have a ring for God’s sake. Because he hadn’t meant to do it. It was something he said. The pressure was getting worse and worse. 

“Patrick?” He glanced up to see Rachel and the rest of the table looking at him. 

His mother narrowed her eyes at him. “Honey, are you ok?” He pulled at the neck of his shirt. He felt like he couldn’t breath. And it was getting worse. 

He slammed his eyes shut, willing himself to wake up from this nightmare. Which it wasn’t. Well, it was, but it was one of his own making. He felt ill.

“Well, since Patrick seems to be at a loss for words, I can start. We are so happy you all are here tonight because we wanted to tell you all…”

“NO” he roared, pushing himself out of his chair so hard it fell over, causing immediate silence. He was breathing hard, like he had just run a race. Everyone was just staring at him. He caught his mother’s eye and there was… something.. there. He was scared it was going to be anger or disappointment, but it wasn’t. Same for his dad. 

He took a deep breath and turned to Rachel, sitting in her chair, eyes wide and full of tears. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered “but we can’t. I can’t. I’m sorry.” The walls felt like they were closing in on him, so he bolted out the front door and out into the dark yard. He leaned over, resting his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes and he saw

_ He hadn’t given the Rose family any thought in years. Not since he quit Rose Video after high school. How he stumbled on to the engagement announcement of Alexis Rose, he can’t even remember. But there they were, the four Rose’s and Alexis’ fiancé. His eyes stopped on… the son… David. Yes. David Rose. He remembers seeing this awkward, gangly boy in Rose Video promo pictures. But that was a long time ago. David Rose was definitely none of those things anymore. He couldn’t even stop his brain from firing off words like stunning, gorgeous, striking, solid. And miserable, based on the look on his face in the picture. Patrick felt angry at how sad he looked in that picture. That he saved on his phone, really not wanting to think about why.  _

“Breathe, Patrick. Just breathe.” His mother rubbed circles on his back and he was bent over, his dad kneeling down next to him. The three of them stood in the darkness, Patrick willing himself to calm down, to breathe. 

He was finally able to push himself off his knees, standing up right, turning to his parents. 

“I screwed up.” They just nodded. 

“We gathered” his dad said. 

He rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t mean to ask her. I really didn’t. She was crying and we were fighting and I just…”

“Shhh. Patrick. It’s ok.” His mother pulled him in a for a hug. He responded, wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

“I don’t want to marry her.”

He felt his mother nod. “Do you know why?” She pulled back and there was a look in her eye, a look that in the deep recesses of his brain told him that she knew something about himself he wasn’t willing to even admit to yet. Same for his dad. Patrick just shook his head. 

“It’s ok, son” his dad said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “What do you need?”

“I think I need to get out of here. I just need to figure out where.”


	2. This moment is yours, this moment is mine

**12 weeks later**

“No. Really. Stop moving your furniture around!” David rolled his eyes as Stevie walked in. He loved her and literally hated her at the same time. 

“I think I’m done this time.” She rolled her eyes at him. After two weeks in a hotel, he knew he needed to get an apartment or something. So he found the highest rated real estate agency within 10 miles of his hotel and he walked in, asking to speak to the next available agent. Stevie Budd entered his life the same way she was currently entering his apartment, rolling her eyes and giving him shit. 

He had literally sat down with Alexis before her and Ted left for the honeymoon and closed his eyes, dropping his finger on a city and then telling her he was moving there. He had expected blow back. A guilt trip. Accusations and everything that came with revealing anything to Alexis. 

_ Alexis smiled at him. A real smile. The kind that made her eyes close. Ted looked up at him from the table, smiling and nodding his head. He didn’t know what to do. _

_ She walked over, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. “Promise me one thing?” He pulled back and nodded, the tears in his sister’s eyes making him speechless. _

_ “Text me your address when you get moved into a place.” _

_ He nodded. “Ok, but you have to promise not to give it to Mom and Dad. Or literally anyone else we know.” _

It had taken Stevie all of 15 minutes to nail down exactly what he would want and they found it on their third appointment of the day. He sent a picture of the floor to ceiling windows and open floor plan to Alexis. She responded with a picture of her and Ted giving him the thumbs up. 

Stevie dropped onto the couch, kicking off her shoes and getting comfortable. “I still can’t believe you picked this over that 6 room penthouse three blocks over.”

David waved her off. “I told you, I don’t want that. And I have to use my money. And this is what I want and can afford.” He had cut up the black card and closed his accounts, taking only the money he had earned working at the galleries, leaving the rest in a cashier’s check on his father’s night stand. Seeing as they were currently gallivanting across South America, he figured it would be some time before the great Johnny Rose found it. 

“Who ARE you?” She asked, like she had known him for years. And on a certain level, it felt like that. Three weeks in, they had drunkenly kissed one night. It might have gone farther had they both not stopped and immediately started laughing about it. 

David dropped his head into his hands. “Someone trying to get their shit together for the first time in their life!”

“You need a fuck buddy.”

David groaned, leaning back against the chair. “That is the absolute last thing in the whole world that I want.”

“Fine. No fuck buddy. So. I’m here. What did you want to talk about?”

He took a deep breath, sitting up, looking her square in the eye. “I’ve got this idea. For a business. I want you to help me find a place.”

* * *

Patrick put the last of the boxes on the floor, looking around his new apartment, new city, new life. He smiled at his mom putting dishes in the cabinets in the tiny kitchen and his dad putting the last screw in the platform bed. 

He had spent a week researching what to do and where to go. He had been working hard since college, paying his dues, saving and waiting for… he didn’t know. He had no idea what he was doing all that for. Till he apologized to Rachel. He truly meant that. He never ever wanted to be the reason she hurt. He had to let her go for good. She deserved happiness and he wanted his. He knew that wasn’t with Rachel. 

_ “So what’s your plan, Patrick?” _

_ He had walked into his boss’ office to give his notice, but Jocelyn, always perceptive, knew something was immediately up. It was something about her face and personality. What was supposed to be a quick notice turned into a 90 minute lunch and therapy session. By the time they were done, Jocelyn had managed to make him cry and laugh and cry again. They got back to their office and she rested a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “Look, Patrick. I know what you are going through is hard and this change you are making could seem out of character but… to me, this is the start of a new chapter in your life. Just be true to yourself. And agree to let me lay you off so I can get you a severance package.” _

He smiled, remembering how she looked out of him. So much so, she set him up to be able to take his time and figure out what he wanted to do and where he wanted to do it. 

He glanced at his watch, grabbing his portfolio and his wallet.

“Are you two sure you will be ok here for a few hours? I tried to reschedule but…”

His mother waved him off. “Honey, go. I’m going to unpack your kitchen and your dad is going to get the furniture set up for you. Place will look like you have been here forever when you get back.”

He waved goodbye to his parents and took off, a spring in his step that had been missing for a long time. He could just feel it. There was something here, something he knew was just around a corner. He just had to be open to it. 

He found himself sitting in a meeting room at the real estate office he had researched. Highest marks in the city both residential and commercial. He knew his stuff cold, but he had it with him just in case. 

“Mr. Brewer? Twyla Sands.” He shook her hand as she took a chair next to him. 

“Patrick. Thanks for meeting with me.”

She smiled, indicating he should sit down. “Patrick. Ok. So, what can I help you with today?”

“Well, I have a business idea and a plan and I wanted you to help me find a space.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you dragged me out as the sun is coming up.”

“David, it’s 9:30 am. Most people have been up for at least 2 hours at this point in the day.”

“But why?”

Stevie pushed him through the door of the building, shaking her head. Once he had run his idea past her, she knew exactly what building he needed to see. Her team had been sitting on this property for awhile, trying to find someone for it. She wasn’t 100% sure that David’s idea was going to make it, but she wanted to help him. He finally seemed to have some pep in his step. Some life behind his eyes. 

She watched him walk around the space, soaking it in. 

“What do you think?” She asked.

“It has a lot of potential. Feels a little big for what I’m thinking but… can I go walk around by myself?” 

Stevie waved him off, leaning against the wall as he disappeared around a corner. She knew he was going to love this place and she would get a big win with Ray if she could finally unload this building. She froze for a moment as she heard the front door open and two voices entered the room. Twyla and someone.

“Twy? What are you doing here?” Stevie asked, walking over to her friend and co-worker.

“Remember that new client I met late yesterday afternoon?”

“That was for THIS building?”

“Yeah. Who is…”

“David. My friend… the one who…”

“Oh. Crap. I didn’t realize you were bringing him here to see this space.”

They carried on a silent conversation that they had perfected over the years, especially when Ray had gone off on one of his tangents. The stranger then cleared his voice.

“Sorry, don’t mean to interrupt” he said, smiling.

“Sorry, Patrick. Patrick Brewer, this is my co-worker Stevie Budd.”

“Ah, the desk mate and work wife. Yes, I’ve heard a bit about you.”

“None of it’s true” she said, shaking his extended hand. 

“Oh, of course not. Anyone with a fiber of common sense would know that.”

“I like you” she said, smiling.

“Ok, Stevie… like, it has potential but I’m not sure that my brand is…” David rounded the corner, laying eyes on the group.

“What’s going on here?” David asked, walking up the group. “Just everyone hanging out without me? Hey Twyla.”

“Hey David. Yeah, so I didn’t realize that you and Stevie were going to be here today when I mentioned this place to…”

“Patrick” he said, extending his hand.

“David.”

“David Rose. Yes, I know.”

“Once again my reputation proceeds me. How nice.”

“I saw your sister got married. Congratulations.”

“Well, it wasn’t my wedding but I will pass on the well wishes. Troll the society pages, do you?”

Stevie and Twyla looked at each other, the men seeming to have forgotten they were standing there. Twyla’s eyes went wide and Stevie had to press her lips together when Patrick started blushing at that last question.

“So what are you two doing here? Stevie said no one had looked at this building in months.”

“Oh, I met with Twyla last night about a business idea and…”

“Well, I’m sure it’s great” David said, waving his hands around “But I’m getting a feel for this place so I think you might have to move on to another building.”

Patrick took a step back, crossing his arms. David couldn’t help but notice how well the blue button down fit, how perfectly rolled up his sleeves were and how nice they made his arms look.

“Well, David… see, I’m also getting a feeling for this building and I think it would be perfect for my idea so maybe you should consider moving on to another building.”

David turned, glaring at the man. Patrick, in return, gave him a slight smile that Stevie immediately knew got under his skin.

David narrowed his eyes. “You are either very impatient or extremely sure of yourself.”

Stevie’s eyes went wide as Twyla slid up next to her.

“They are either going to fuck or kill each other” Twyla whispered to her.

“Both” Stevie replied. “It’s going to be both and it’s going to be amazing to watch. Make sure we have popcorn.”


	3. In the time that our best has to be good enough

“Holy fuck” David whispered to himself, stopping short outside the meeting room at the real estate office. There, already in the room, was Patrick Brewer. It had been over a week since that day at the building with Twyla and Stevie and not only had he not been able to stop thinking about the man, but it felt like the universe was forcing him to run into his competition. 

_ “... and a sprinkle of cocoa powder, please.” The barista nodded and grabbed his cup as he stepped to the side. He heard a chuckle behind him. He glanced back and sure enough… Patrick Brewer was smiling in his general direction. _

_ “What?” David as in an exasperated manner, hand waving in Patrick’s general direction.  _

_ “One green tea, thanks” he said, handing his card to the same barista. He stepped next to David, which made him pause. Patrick leaned his hip against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. Those stupid rolled up sleeves again, drawing David’s eye.  _

_ “You might as well just drink a cup of sugar, David.” _

_ “First you come for my building and now my coffee order?” _

_ “Your building?” _

_ “Plus, green tea? Who walks into a place like this and orders green tea?” _

_ “I find it refreshing.” _

_ “What are you even doing here?” _

_ “I’ll have you know this place makes the best green tea in the city. Plus, I ran into you.” _

_ “Well, sorry to ruin your day.” _

_ “I’m not sure ruin is the word I would use.” _

And then he gave David a smile that he felt down to his toes. He saw a hint of that smile again as Patrick read over whatever was spread out in front of him. David was frozen, just watching him for a moment. In his blue suit and tie. David wondered if Patrick always put his best foot forward… business meetings, school, dates…

_ The hell? Date? Where was that coming from? _

“You coming David?” He shook his head, sliding his eyes over to Stevie, who was holding the door open to the meeting room. He glanced back to find Patrick looking at him, giving him that same smile he had seen just a few days ago in the coffee shop. 

“Eat glass” he whispered to Stevie as he walked into the room. She paused for a moment, holding her finger up. “Hold on. I’ll be right back.” And with that, she took off down the hall. David glared at her retreating figure.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” David squared his shoulders and turned to the voice behind him. 

“How often does this charming routine work for you?”

“Not quite as often as I hope but I keep trying so…”

“What are you doing here?” Patrick was about to reply when Stevie walked in with Twyla behind her, holding a big bowl of popcorn. He shook his head at her, eyes wide.

“What? It’s my lunch.” She said, placing it in front of a chair. Twyla laughed. 

“What is he doing here?” David whispered shouted at her, pointing at Patrick. 

“The whisper only works when I’m not three feet from you.” David couldn’t even look at Patrick in the moment. He was desperately trying to tell himself that it was because he was mad, but he knew if he looked over, those brown eyes would be smiling at him and he could possibly melt into a puddle. 

“So, here’s the deal” Stevie said, motioning for him to sit down. “We’ve got an investor who wants to help someone go into that building. She’s very interested in helping rehab the area and wants that building to anchor the revitalization project. It’s a huge deal for the firm. So when Ray caught wind that we both had someone looking at the space, he took it to her. She decided she wanted to meet with you both so she could decide where she wanted to put her money but she only had an hour or so today or it would be like a month from now and Ray didn’t want to wait.”

They looked at each other. “We are presenting this… together?” Patrick asked. 

The woman glanced over at each other. David knew they were each trying to suppress a smile. 

“What an interesting choice of words, Patrick” Twyla said, resting her chin on her hand. 

“I mean, not together together but… right now?” 

“Yes, both of you, right now” they heard as the door opened. In walked the man David recognized as Ray and a woman in a button down and jeans.

“I’m Ronnie and I want to hear what both of you are interested in doing with that building. You two ready?”

David turned to Stevie, who just shrugged. “I know I am” he heard Patrick say from across the table. David sighed, knowing he didn’t have much of a choice.

“I guess I am too.”

“Good” Ronnie said, motioning for them to sit down. “Why don’t we start with that one?” She said, pointing at Patrick.

* * *

David sat down on the bench outside Stevie’s office, head hanging low. That Ronnie… wow. She didn’t mess around. First Patrick got 10 minutes, then he got 10 minutes, then they both got told to get out. He watched Patrick talk about margins and profits and spreadsheets and he knew his talk of rebranding and aesthetics would pale in comparison. 

“Hey” he heard over his shoulder. He glanced up to see Patrick, walking toward him, holding two coffee cups. He handed one to David. “I think I remembered the order right.” David took a sip, eyebrows shooting high. 

“This is perfect. Thank you, Patrick.”

“My pleasure, David. Can I join you?” David dropped his bag to his feet to make room for Patrick. 

They each took a sip of their drink, not really knowing what to say to each other. 

David cleared his throat. “Your idea… it’s good. I love the thought of artists and musicians all having a place to come and create and collaborate and…”

Patrick shook his head. “David, your idea is brilliant. Rebranding local products? In this area? It’s sustainable and could be huge.” David cleared his throat, looking down at his feet. Compliments were a hard pill to swallow. 

“Thanks” he said quietly. “Regardless of what my parents say, I can actually make something out of my life.”

“Well, Rose Video was quite the empire in its day. I can see why your dad might have an opinion.” David whipped his head over to look at Patrick. Patrick glanced at him and smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

“My first job in high school was at Rose Video. Worked there till I graduated. So…”

David narrowed his eyes at the other man. “You knew who I was that day, didn’t you?”

Patrick took a sip of what David could only assume was green tea. “I did. Sorry. I rather enjoyed all the holiday photos.”

“Oh Christ” David muttered. “I may have had a preference for asymmetrical haircuts and pacifier necklaces…”

Patrick laughed out loud and David thought it was the greatest thing he had ever heard. 

“Well, you definitely look better now.” David shook his head slightly. He felt his whole face soften toward Patrick. Patrick finally turned toward him, their knees knocking together. David couldn’t tear his eyes off of Patrick as he watched him look at their knees, giving a soft smile and looking back up at David. What David saw there took his breath away. 

In the lobby, Stevie and Twyla watched the men. “Oh my God” Twyla whispered. Stevie just nodded her head. “Do you think they even realize…”

“Not yet” Stevie said. “Not yet, but they will.” They watched the men laugh and smile at each other like the rest of the world didn’t exist. Stevie swore that David blushed when Patrick rested his hand on his shoulder. 

“Stevie, we need to go tell them.” Stevie nodded. “Yeah, I know.” Stevie pushed the door open, walking slowly over to David and Patrick, trying to give them as much time as possible in their bubble before bringing them back to the real world. 

“Alright boys” she said, approaching them. She gave David a wide smile as Patrick turned toward them, resting his hand on David’s knee. 

“What’s up Stevie?” He said, like him and David were the most natural thing in the world. 

“So… here’s the deal. Ronnie liked both ideas. She did. But… not enough to invest in either individually.” She watched the shoulders of both men slump.

“It’s not all bad news, though” Twyla shot back. They looked up at her. “So, Ronnie brought up an idea and the rest of us thought it was a good idea.”

“What?” David asked. 

Stevie smiled at him. David knew that grin. That shit eating grin she was prone to giving him. “Well, what she liked was the idea of merging the two ideas. That she said could get behind with her money.” She wanted to laugh at the look on their faces. 

“So… together?” Patrick asked, looking like he swallowed a rock. All Stevie could do is nod.

“Yes, together. Take the best parts of both ideas and put them into one… thing.”

Patrick turned to David, resting his head on his hand. “David.” David turned toward Patrick, basically mimicking his position. “What do you think? Any interest in doing this together?”


	4. We’re taking a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Alexis and Ted. David misses you. So I’ve played with the ages a bit. As a rewatch season 1, David is supposed to be 34 and Alexis is 27. I think that might be a little bit of a bigger gap than I like, so I’ve narrowed that down to just 4 years.

“Fall of a bridge please” David spit out at his iPad, glaring at his sister, laughing at him on the screen. Ted wasn’t helping. 

“Oh, come ON, David. All I’ve heard about for WEEKS is this guy in mid-range denim who is trying to steal your building right out from under you and now the only way either one of you gets to do your thing is together? That’s amazing!”

“I wouldn’t say WEEKS…”

“It’s felt like it, David.”

“If you were here I would be telling you to get out.”

“What’s his name again? Peter…”

“Patrick. Brewer. Patrick Brewer.” Alexis smiled at him and picked up her phone, tapping away.

“Short brown hair, always in blue, the cutest little button face I have ever seen in my life.”

“Yes. Why?”

“So, I found his insta if you are interested” she said, very nonchalantly, not looking back at the screen. Ted looked over her shoulder, nodding. 

“Nice” he said. 

“Get off his Instagram before you like a picture from a year ago and I have to explain that to him!”

“Oops.”

“ALEXIS!!!”

“Just kidding, David. But that means you plan to use that card you are worrying in your hands and call him to ‘talk’?”

“Hey Alexis. Find a stick and…”

“OK!” Ted said, holding his hands up. “David. Look. I’m not sure if I have seen you this excited about anything. And when you talk about the business and Patrick together… David, your face just lights up.” 

David sighed, looking at his sister nodding and his brother in law smiling at him. “I hate you both.”

“We know” Alexis replied. He watched her touch the screen with her finger. He figures on her end, she was bopping his nose, like she has been doing since she was a baby. 

“You two talk. I’ve got to go return some emails. See you later, David.”

“Bye Ted.” He watched his sister blow him a kiss and heard the door close, leaving them to talk alone.

“Married life seems good.”

“It is, David. Who knew?”

“Not us. Not like we have had the greatest examples of marriage.”

“Speaking of…”

“No.”

“David, they’ve been asking about you.”

“No.”

“Can I at least tell them that you moved to…”

“No.”

“Well, what can I tell them?”

“That I’m still breathing.”

“That’s what I told them the last time they asked.”

“Well, it’s true.”

Alexis sighed, running her fingers through her hair. He knew there was something she wasn’t telling him. “Spill it, Alexis.”

“Ok. Look. You know that business manager Dad fired like over a year ago cause he had a bad feeling?”

“Oh, the guy who wanted to run my gallery and make shady investments on my behalf and then basically propositioned me in my office? Yeah. I have a vague recollection.”

“DAVID! Why didn’t you tell Dad about that?”

“Would he have cared?”

“Look. I don’t know. But here’s the thing… so I guess he got arrested for stealing money or whatever. People have lost their whole lives, their money, their cars, their homes. They have been left with nothing. It’s been awful.”

“But we are alright, right? Cause Dad fired him and moved the money over.”

“Yeah. No. We’re fine. I mean… we are. I can’t believe you left him your money in a check in their bedroom.”

“Please continue with your story.”

“Anyway, when it happened… they were speechless. Honestly. I’ve never heard mom talk so little in my entire life. They spent days on the phone and talking to friends of theirs or whatever. It could have been us if Dad didn't followed his gut. It’s just really gotten to them.”

“What has?”

“That the money doesn’t mean shit if you don’t have something behind it. I think…”

“What?”

“They miss you. Mom especially. We have dinner with them at least once a week. They are trying. Are they succeeding? No. Could they try a little harder? Hell yes. But they are trying. David, Mom came over yesterday WITHOUT a wig on, wearing very little makeup, carrying your baby book…”

“That a nanny put together…”

Alexis waved him off. “David, she loves you. They both do. We all do. They want to see you.” He shook his head at her on the screen. “I don’t think I have that in me right now, Alexis. I’m finally on some solid ground here. Re-introducing the tornado that is Johnny and Moira Rose into my life right now feels like back tracking.”

“Just… promise me you will think about it.”

“I promise. Oh, and thank you for keeping your promise.”

“How do you know that I have?”

“Because Mom hasn’t burst into my apartment in a frenzy.” Alexis just nodded. “You’re welcome David. Anything for my much older, very distinguished brother.”

“It’s only 4 years Alexis!” She laughed. 

“I need to go, David.”

“I know. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Come see me soon?”

“Call that cute little button face and we can double date.”

“I hate you SO much!” She blew him a kiss and disconnected the FaceTime. He leaned back against his couch, decompressing from the call. He pulled his hand up toward his face, staring at the card that had been vexing him since that day outside Stevie’s office.

_ He was walking around in a circle. He’s sure people thought he was having a nervous breakdown, what with the way he was waving his arms around, babbling. Did these people not realize he was terrible with group work? A business partner? Patrick? There was a snowball's chance in hell that he would ever want to… _

_ “David.” But fuck all if his voice didn’t clear the fog that had taken over his mind. He stopped and turned toward Patrick. Patrick smiled at him, resting his hand on David’s shoulders, squeezing slightly. It’s like that it's all it took to right the axis of his violent spinning.  _

_ “Look, David. I know this is a lot. But if you are open to a discussion, then so am I. Whether you believe it or not, I’m not the enemy. I am far from it. I promise. So when you want to talk it over, call me.” Patrick removed his hands from David’s shoulder. David missed them almost immediately. He pulled a card out of his back pocket and handed it to David. Without another word, he smiled at him slightly and left, gone before David could get a word out.  _

It had been a battle in his head for days. He was wondering why he didn’t chase after Patrick immediately and say yes. But the neurotic part of his brain won out. And had been winning for days. Except right now, that fickle bitch seemed to have fallen asleep. Before David had a chance to talk himself out of it, he punched Patrick’s number into his phone, letting it ring. He couldn’t believe he was even making a real phone call. Who did that anymore? He would have texted anyone else.

Voicemail. Shit. OK. He could do this.

“Hi David, it’s Patrick…”.  _ What the actual fuck.  _ “I mean hi Patrick, it’s David. I think I called you David and that’s not your name. Which I know. Your name. And mine.”  _ Oh my GOD!!  _ “Anywho…”  _ Hang up the phone right now, cancel your service and change your number!  _ “I was calling to see if you were still amenable to possibly discussing a merger of our two business ideas and how you would like to maybe see that happen. Down the road. In the future. But not the future future. I do have rent to pay.”  _ SHUT! UP!  _ “Just call me when you have a spare moment or two. Ciao!”

David threw his phone across the room. “Ciao. I literally said Ciao to that person. I don’t say that to anyone.” David stared at his phone like it had personally offended him, willing it not to ring. After not breathing for longer than was probably healthy, the phone sat silent. David pushed himself off the couch, heading for a shower to wash off whatever the hell had just happened. He left the phone on the floor to think about what it had done. 

David retrieved it after a long hot shower and facial mask. He walked over to it, picking it up, upset and relieved that there were no missed calls or messages. He dropped it on his table, climbing into bed, picking up his book to read.

He must have dozed off for a moment because the ringing phone woke him. Half asleep he grabbed it, not even looking at the screen as he answered.

“Hello.”

“It’s Patrick.” And just like that, he was wide awake. He ran his hand through his hair, eyes wide. 

“Patrick. Good evening. Did you see that I called and just called me right back without listening to the voicemail that I’m sure you deleted because no one leaves an actual voicemail anymore?”

“Nope. I listened to the whole thing. Sorry I didn’t answer. I was at dinner with a friend and…”

“No. No, it’s fine. Probably for the best cause Lord knows how that would have gone.”

Patrick laughed. David made Patrick laugh and he’s not sure he has ever felt better about himself in his entire life. 

“Agreed. Anywho…”

“Oh my God…”

“I was calling back to let you know that I am definitely still interested in discussing a possible merger in the future. But not the future future. Cause we both have rent to pay.”

“I want to die.”

“Please don’t. How about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow what?”

“Tomorrow to discuss how we merge our ideas so Ronnie will throw her money at us. How about tomorrow night? Dinner?”

David told his heart to stop acting like a damn fool. This was a business dinner. “Sure. I could make a reservation…”

“I was thinking I could cook. I’ve heard you have this giant kitchen that never gets used and I live in a 5th floor walk up…”

“Yeah, here sounds good. You sure about cooking?”

“Yeah. I like to cook. That way we aren’t rushed and can take our time.” David’s brain was suddenly flooded with all the ways they could take their time with each other.

“That sounds perfect, Patrick. How about you text me what you need and I’ll get it delivered and make sure it’s all here for you.”

“Sounds like a… plan.” David noticed the pause. He wondered what Patrick was going to say before he censored himself. “I’ll be there about 6 or so?”

“I’ll be here. Have a good night, Patrick.”

“You too David.”

Patrick smiled at his phone, quickly saving David’s number in it before looking back up at his dinner companion.

“I told you he would call” Twyla said. “He’s smitten. He just doesn’t realize it yet.”

“What did I miss?” Stevie asked, sitting back down at the table. 

“Patrick calling David back and possibly making his brain melt. You might want to call him in a few minutes to make sure he’s still alive.”

“I’m sure I didn’t…”

“You said take our time. To David Rose. Who has been staring at you like you are his last meal every time you two see each other. Yeah. His brain melted.” Twyla leaned back in her seat, staring at Patrick. He looked down at the table, pressing his lips together in a smile.

“Holy shit, you knew EXACTLY what you were doing!” Stevie yelled at him. 

Patrick shrugged. “Ok. What should I make him for dinner tomorrow night?”


	5. Our parents taught us there’s no way to know

Patrick stepped out of the Uber, thanking the driver. He looked up at the building that David lived in, checking his phone one last time to make sure he knew which apartment number was his. He had done his best to ignore the fluttering in his chest when David had sent him a picture of all the food that had been delivered with the message

_ It is just me and you tonight, right? _

Patrick smiled. Never, in his wildest dreams did he imagine that moving here and walking into Twyla’s office would lead him to this spot. 

_ He turned the corner away from David and collapsed against it. Combining their ideas? He’s kicking himself for not thinking of it first. Logically, bringing those two together in this area of town was sure to be a success.  _

_ He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he found himself hoping it was David calling, asking him to come back and talk. There was a twinge of disappointment when he saw it was Twyla’s number. _

_ “Hey, Twyla.” _

_ “Hey Patrick. You just kind of took off there so I wanted to check in. You ok with all this?” _

_ “Yeah. I honestly am. I’m kicking myself for not thinking about it first. Maybe if I had he wouldn’t look at me like I’m the enemy.” _

_ “Patrick, he knows you aren’t.” _

_ “Does he?” _

_ “Well… he will after Stevie talks him in off the ledge. I wanted to check on you.” _

_ “I’m fine. I just couldn’t stand there anymore cause…” _

_ “What, Patrick?” _

_ “I would have kissed him if I did.” He was so matter of fact about it that it didn’t even occur to him to freak out about what he just admitted out loud.  _

_ “Maybe you should have. He’s kind of walking around like a disgruntled pelican at the moment, so…”. Patrick laughed. “Patrick, you should come back.” _

_ “I can’t, Twyla.” He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the brick of the building. “Twyla, it’s just that… I have never… with a guy… but with David, everything feels… easy? Right? Natural?” _

_ “Are you asking me?” _

_ Patrick chuckled. “I don’t know, honestly. Maybe just trying to get a feel for saying all of this out loud for the first time in my life?” _

_ “Are you ok?” _

_ Patrick took a deep breath. “Yeah, I think so.” _

_ “Let me buy you some drinks tonight.” _

_ “Not tonight. I think I need a couple of days. I actually think I’m going to go home. I’ve got to talk to my parents.” _

_ “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Text me when you get back. I’ll get you drunk then.” _

_ “Thanks, Twyla. Is he ok?” _

_ “Yeah. Stevie has him back under control. He’s going to be fine.” _

_ “Keep an eye on him for me till I get back.” _

_ “Will do.” _

Patrick watched the elevator doors close, trying to quell his nerves. He was thankful that he had convinced David to let him cook. It would give him an outlet. Plus, he picked up a surefire recipe while he was with his parents.

_ “Can I get this recipe, Mom?” Patrick was helping his mom clean up from dinner and put what was left in containers so he could take them back with him in the morning. His dad sat at the table, drinking a beer. Patrick had just wanted to be with his parents. He hadn’t been home since he left. Since he ran. Since he had met David.  _

_ “Sure. I’m not sure I can cut it down for a single serving, though.” _

_ Patrick couldn’t tear his eyes away from the plate he was drying. “Oh” he said, clearing his throat. “Oh, that’s fine.” He looked up at his mom and then over at his dad. They were both staring at him.  _

_ “So, there’s someone you want to make this for?” His dad asked. _

_ Patrick nodded. “I think so. Mom, can we sit?” His mom followed him over to the table. He could feel the tears in his eyes and the fear in his heart, deathly afraid that he was about to blow up his entire life. But he had to. He owed to himself, to them, to whatever might happen with David.  _

_ “Patrick. Talk to us. Please.” His mom rested her hand on top of his, giving him the strength to open his mouth. _

_ He nodded, clearing his throat. “So, yeah. There is someone. Someone unexpected. Someone I wasn’t looking for. Someone that I think about all the time and want to get to know better.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking at his dad, squeezing his mother’s hand. “His name is David.” _

_ Patrick spent the next 45 minutes telling his parents everything about David. How they met. What he hoped they could accomplish together if David would give him a chance on the business end of things. He talked about his personality, his clothes, his family. His mother never let go of his hand. His dad moved around the table, hugging him tightly. They spent hours sitting at that table, talking and crying and when it was over, Patrick knew his parents loved him, wanted him to be happy and he hoped that at some point, they would get to meet David. _

First things first, he thought as he pulled his bag up onto his shoulder, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. He had barely pulled his hand down before David had thrown it open.

“You’re late” he said smiling.

“You’re elevator is slow” Patrick shot right back, returning the smile. 

“Well, I’ll have you know I haven’t eaten all day so I’m starting to get hangry” David said, stepping back to let Patrick in.

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we? Show me where everything is then get the hell out of my way.”

* * *

The dishes had been long abandoned, stacked in the sink. They were at David’s table, Patrick in front of his computer, David with papers and his sketchbook spread out in front of them. 

Dinner was easy. David sat there, watching him cook. The conversation flowed in a way that people would think they had known each other for years, not a few short weeks. In fact, Patrick was struggling to remember life before meeting David Rose. 

Over coffee and dessert, they had started throwing ideas back and forth between each other. It was clicking. They were clicking. The sun had long set and the apartment was mostly dark, except for the lights where they were sitting and one on over the stove in the kitchen. Patrick leaned back, watching David concentrate on his sketchbook. How hard he was working, how his brain put things together - it was the complete opposite of how Patrick put things together. He knew they could be successful. David glanced up, catching Patrick staring at him. Patrick smiled. It couldn’t be helped. 

“This is a great place” Patrick said, trying to break some of the silence between them. “The windows alone…”

David dropped his pencil, leaning back in his chair. “The windows were the majority of the reason I picked this place when I moved to town. Stevie almost died when I didn’t snap up the wildly underpriced penthouse a few blocks over, but…” Patrick watched David trail off, eyes moving over his shoulder, staring out the window. 

“You ok?” Patrick leaned forward onto his elbows, resting his head on one of his hands. David nodded, still looking out the window. 

“Yeah. It’s just… my sister has been bugging me about seeing my parents.”

“When was the last time you saw them?”

He smiled as David looked at the watch that wasn’t on his wrist. “Oh, about 6 months or so.”

Patrick’s eyes went wide. He knew not everyone talked to their parents every day like he did, in some capacity, but 6 months…

“Is everything…”

David shrugged, finally meeting his gaze, mimicking his position. “OK? Who knows? I basically helped Alexis plan her wedding while they literally showed up 20 minutes late for the ceremony. That was the final straw. I had to pay off the band to not allow my mother anywhere near a microphone at the reception and then they left for another benefit cause they ‘forgot’ about the wedding right after Alexis tossed the bouquet. My sister seems to be more forgiving than I am I guess. She’s trying to convince me that they have changed since the money thing happened.”

“Money thing?”

David shifted. “Yeah. I guess the business manager my dad fired last year was stealing money from all his clients. People have lost everything. That could have been the great Johnny Rose if he hadn’t followed his gut.”

“Wow. That’s a lot of information.”

”Sorry. Not real sure why I unloaded all of that on you, considering we barely know each other.” Patrick didn’t mind.

Patrick suddenly noticed how close they were sitting. David seemed to notice too as he sucked in a breath. Patrick ran his eyes over David’s face, glancing at his mouth more than he probably he should have. He met David’s eyes and David has a slight smile on his face. Patrick leaned in a fraction, seeing what David would do. He stopped breathing when David did the same. He was right there. One more lean and…

David’s iPad started ringing. They both jumped back, the noise destroying their little bubble. David sighed loudly, making Patrick smile, as he glanced at the screen.

“Speak of the devil.” He said as he answered the FaceTime. “Alexis.”

“DAVID!”

Patrick quietly got up, starting to gather his things. David was watching him, shaking his head. Patrick held up his hand, signaling that it was fine, that he should talk to his sister. 

“David! Who are you looking at?”

“Bite me, Alexis. Can you give me a few…”

“Wait, tonight was dinner with Button Face! Is he still there?!?”

“Fuck off, Alexis.”

Patrick cocked his head to one side, mouthing ‘button face’ to David, who was violently shaking his head. 

“David, move the screen. I want to say hi. TED!! TED COME HERE!! COME SAY HI TO…”

Patrick laughed out loud as David hit the mute button. “I’m so sorry!”

Patrick nodded. “David, it’s fine. I didn’t even realize what time it was. You should talk to your sister. Why don’t I call Twyla and see if we can get into the building tomorrow to walk through what we did tonight. If that works, I’ll have them call Ronnie and see about getting this off the ground.”

“You don’t have to leave. I’ll hang up on Alexis. Wouldn’t be the first time this week.”

Patrick took a chance, resting his hand on David’s shoulder, leaning in. David responded by leaning back in to him. Patrick was about to open his mouth when David’s phone started dinging. He growled and pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the screen.

“So, my sister just realized she’s on mute.”

Patrick laughed, letting go of David’s shoulder and gathering the rest of his stuff. He glanced toward the kitchen. “Oh shit. The dishes. I can stay and wash those real quick.”

David shook his head. “It’s fine. Washing a few dishes I can handle. Gonna have some energy to burn off anyway.” Patrick narrowed his eyes, leaning his head to the side. 

“I just said that out loud, didn’t I” David said, running his hand through his hair. Patrick just nodded, grabbing his bag. He started toward the door, smiling to himself as he heard David follow him. Patrick opened the door and turned back, David almost running into him. David leaned against the door frame and Patrick felt his brain short circuit for a moment. 

“I’m glad we are doing this” David said. Patrick was unsure if he was talking about the business or something else and he found he didn’t even care. More time with David was more time with David. 

“Me too” he whispered. David glanced at his lips and then back up to his eyes, leaning forward just a hair when his phone started to ring. 

David closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, sighing. He opened his eyes, glancing at the screen. 

“Ted?” Patrick asked.

“Brother in law. I’m assuming Alexis grabbed his phone since I blocked her.”

“David, she’s your sister.”

“Please. I block her number at least once a day. She does the same to me.”

“You two have a weird relationship.”

Patrick laughed as he stepped back, not breaking his gaze from David’s as he hit the button for the elevator. It opened and he stepped in. 

“Can we talk tomorrow, David?”

“We can talk whenever you want, Patrick.” He replied as the doors closed. Without realizing it, both men exhaled at the same time. 


	6. You and I, we will live differently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a David and Patrick AU WITHOUT Sebastian Raine rearing his ugly head? I had to watch that ep again before I could write this. I knew what I wanted it to be with him in it, just for a second. I love that Sebastian gets made out to be a monster in fan fic. I do. Love it. It helped to go back and watch the Sebastian ep cause he’s the worst, but not Satan. Just a self involved prick who did David dirty. I channeled that idea here.

**One Month Later**

“Are you sure you can do that?” David was eyeing Patrick warily as he climbed the ladder, a light fixture in his hand. 

“David, it’s hanging a light fixture. I can surely handle that.”

“I can try calling the electrician again.”

“Did you even do it the first time?” Patrick said, glancing over his shoulder. 

“YES” David said, indignantly. Patrick shrugged and continued climbing. David chewed on his lip as Patrick went about hanging the last light over the register area. After that night in his apartment, things had been full steam ahead. Every day was one step closer to opening this place. Every day had been spent with Patrick, intentional or not. Early mornings, late nights, meeting with vendors and designers and artists who were already clamoring for space for their products or claiming time in the work rooms - all of it done side by side. With Patrick distracted by the light, David took a moment to run his eyes up and down his body. Every day, he found himself falling further and further into Patrick. 

_ David cracked open his eyes, rolling his neck out. He looked around for a moment, glancing at his phone. 124 am. He looked over to find Patrick pretty much in the same position he had woken up in. It had been a long day and at some point, they both crashed. He patted Patrick on the arm.  _

_ “Wake up” he said groggily, only wanting to be awake enough to get them off the couch. “We can’t sleep here.” Without a second thought, he grabbed Patrick’s hand, pulling him off the couch and into his room.  _

_ “Night David” Patrick said as he fell face first onto the pillow. David pretty much did the same.  _

_ The light streaming in through the window the next morning woke David. He had been so tired that he had forgotten to pull the curtains closed. He ran his hand through his hair, turning his head and his breath caught in his throat. There was Patrick, dead asleep, hair askew, next to him in bed. And to David, that felt like the most natural thing in the world. ‘Fuck’ he thought to himself.  _

“I told you I could handle this” Patrick said, pointing at the light fixture. David just nodded as Patrick climbed down off the ladder, making his way over to him. He grabbed the clipboard that was on the table next to David, scratching light fixtures off the list. “And as soon as the painters are done today, that’s it. We are ready for the opening on Friday.”

“About that…”

“David, can we not with the soft launch again? You’ve tried explaining it and I know Goop was very successful with it, but we can just open.”

David rolled his eyes. “I mean, you’re the numbers guy. If you think that makes the most sense…” Patrick laughed, shaking his head. They both turned as the front door opened, Stevie and Twyla walking in. 

“Boys” Stevie said, glancing around. “Well, well, well. Who knew you two would be so productive with Ronnie’s money? I mean, I knew Patrick would be, but with David dragging him down…”

“You’re a bitch” David growled out at her while Patrick just shook his head. Stevie narrowed in on him, walking around him. “Nice shirt, Patrick. Is that new? I feel like I’ve seen that somewhere before.” David narrowed his eyes at her.

_ “Hey David” he heard Stevie say from his bedroom.  _

_ “Get out of there!” He yelled, walking in to find her standing in his closet. She was smiling widely, holding up a blue button down on a hanger.  _

_ “Since when did you start wearing colors?” She said, a shit eating grin on her face.  _

_ “Shut up” he said, yanking it out of her hand and hanging it back up, dragging her back out to his living room. _

_ “Spill” she said, hands on her hips, staring at him.  _

_ “Stevie, it’s nothing. He’s crashed here a few times this week and then had to fight traffic to get back home to change so we passed some place called Men’s Warehouse last week… what the fuck is that place? I mean, off the rack…” _

_ “Focus, David.”  _

_ He sighed. “Anyway, Patrick said he needed some shirts and I said that he should just leave a couple here for the next time that he…” _

_ But he could see the hamster running in Stevie’s head. “NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!” David yelled at her. _

_ “And why the hell not?” She asked. And for the first time in his life, David had no answer. _

Patrick looked down at himself. “I think I got this a couple of weeks ago.” Patrick looked up at Stevie, who was grinning widely at David, who was glaring at her like she had set fire to his sweaters. He just shook his head. Sometimes, he found, it was better not to ask when it came to those two. 

“What are you even doing here?” David spit out, willing Stevie to move past the shirt thing. She just laughed and he knew it was done.

“Oh, Ronnie wanted to meet us here. I guess she found some photographer that she wants to use to shoot you two and the place to ramp up interest for Friday and…”

They looked at each other. “Why?” David asked, his voice moving up an octave. “Does… does she think people aren’t going to come? Why would she want to ramp up interest? Does she not think we can handle it? Does she…”

Patrick had seen this a lot over the last few weeks. David was a pro at spiraling. Patrick grabbed his shoulders, stilling him.

“Look at me” he said quietly. David shook his head for a moment, then locked eyes with Patrick. “David, everything is going to be fine. Ronnie is just protecting her investment, as well she should. Yeah, it would have been nice if she had let us know she was bringing someone today, but it is all good things. We are fine. The store is fine.” 

David nodded, exhaling slowly. “Thanks” he replied, resting his hands on Patrick’s wrists. 

Twyla nodded. “Yeah, sorry about the last minute. I guess she was out at something last night and started talking to this guy and somehow he talked her into letting him come shoot the store today. I mean, I found him a little creepy when he said he would like to take naked Polaroids of me, but…”

David stiffened, clamping down on Patrick’s wrists. “What did you just say?” David said, very low and slow. Patrick looked at him. “David?” Before he had a chance to answer, they heard the door open.

“Well, well, well. I thought maybe it was just a coincidence when Veronica told me who she had invested in, but turns out the universe had other ideas. David.” Patrick watched the color drain out of David’s face. He turned to see a man with a camera bag hanging off his shoulder. He looked expensive in a homeless kind of way. He took a step toward them.

David turned Patrick toward the man and stepped behind him. Like he needed Patrick to protect him. The other man stopped, smiling. “David Rose, ever the delicate flower. Glad to see some things don’t change.”

“You know him?” Stevie asked, noticing the same change in David that Patrick had. 

Patrick glared at the man who just nodded. “Plus, now I can assure Moira that her son is fine and where he is. She will be glad to know. I saw her just last week at a photo shoot. Very natural, the whole vibe.”

Patrick felt David grab the back of his shirt, twisting it in his fist. “Well, I seem to be the only one here at a disadvantage. You are?” He said, motioning to the tall man that seemed to have sucked the life out of David Rose.

“Sebastian Raine” he said, like Patrick should have recognized him the moment he walked in the store. He stared over Patrick’s shoulder, trying to catch David’s eye. Not that David was looking at him. “Looking forward to today’s shoot with you two. It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to use David as a muse. It will be nice to do it when he’s looking healthier, for sure. We get Patrick to pop another button on that shirt and we will be in business.”

“I’m going to throw up” he heard David mumble. He turned as David ran around the corner and into the back of the store. Patrick whipped back around to see Sebastian taking a step toward where David had run. Patrick moved up a step, holding his hand out. “I don’t think so.”

“Look, Pat…”

“It’s Patrick” he growled out.

“David… he’s dramatic. Quite over the top. He blows things out of proportion. Let me just work my magic on him and…”

“Get the fuck out of our store” Patrick spit out. Stevie and Twyla looked at each other. They had wondered for awhile if Patrick was capable of getting mad and losing his temper. Over the last month of watching him and David get ready to open, they had decided he was the most patient man on the planet. But they could only stare as his eyes darkened and he flushed, pointing his finger over Sebastian’s shoulder.

He looked over at Stevie. “Tell Ronnie that if this flaming douche is make or break for her cash that I will find the money elsewhere.” He concentrates his heated gaze back on the taller man. “Don’t ever come back here. You are not welcome here. Ever. And if I so much as hear a whisper of you coming near David again, I will end you.”

Sebastian just laughed, hiking his bag up on his shoulder. “Your loss, man. I could have really made you two into something special.” And with that, he walked back out the door. Patrick felt himself breathing hard, struggling not to scream  _ WE ALREADY ARE  _ in Sebastian’s direction. 

“Patrick.” He looked over at Twyla, feeling her hand on his shoulder. “Patrick, you should probably go check on David. We will ditch Sebastian somewhere and go deal with Ronnie. You two won’t have to worry about him again.”

“I’m thinking about lighting his camera on fire” Stevie spit out. Patrick smiled weakly. At least someone was almost as angry as him about that guy and how he had made David react. They quickly exited, Patrick smiling as he watched Stevie literally shove Sebastian down the sidewalk out the window. 

He took a moment to regroup. He slowly walked to the back, finding David around the corner, sitting against the wall, head resting on his knees that he had pulled up to his chest. Patrick slid down the wall next to him. 

“Is he gone?” David asked quietly.

“Yes. And he won’t be coming back. Stevie and Twyla said they would take care of him and Ronnie.”

“What if she pulls the money?”

“Then I will find more. If that guy is make or break, I will take break and figure it out. Promise.”

David finally pulled his head off his knees and if Patrick hadn’t already been sitting down, that look of fear and defeat would have knocked him right off his feet. Patrick swallowed the instinct to bolt out of the store and follow Sebastian Raine and push him into traffic. He had the feeling he would be doing the world a favor. 

“He’s my ex, I guess” David said, not meeting Patrick’s eye. 

“You don’t have to…”

David shook his head. “Back… before. When I was… let’s just say not my best. He took some shots of me while I was… unable to make an informed decision… and then used them in his exhibit. He said I signed a release but to this day I don’t remember…”. Patrick could have punched the wall until he looked over to see David wiping a tear away. All the anger and rage left Patrick in that moment. All he was going to do was to rest his hand on David’s shoulder, to anchor him back to the present, but the moment Patrick lifted his arm, David leaned into him, dropping his head to Patrick’s shoulder and pressing up against his side, his arm wrapping around Patrick’s waist. 

Patrick draped his arm over David’s shoulder, pulling him tighter against his side. 

“I basically ditched everyone I knew before Alexis got married. We were all out and I was just… over it. And then he showed up, propositioned me over a text of all things and I just knew I was done. I moved here three weeks later. I even changed my number so that he couldn’t find me. Yet, the universe has a sick sense of humor because I’m sure everyone knows where I am and what I’m doing. Now what am I supposed to do?”

“Well,” Patrick said quietly “there is one difference between then and now, David.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“I’m here.” David rolled his head up to meet Patrick’s gaze. He searched Patrick’s face, looking for the laugh or the sarcasm, but found none. “You really are, aren’t you?” He said quietly, rolling his head back down, pressing himself impossibly closer to Patrick’s side. How long they sat there like that, David cuddled into Patrick, Patrick tracing circles on David’s shoulder with his index finger, Patrick didn’t know. What was now crystal clear to him was one thought and one thought only.

_ I will protect this man till the end of my days. _


	7. Well my hearts in my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again. A David/Patrick AU doesn’t feel right without Sebastian and Rachel. So here she is. Also, the basis for the picture I describe here is one I saw over on Tumblr of Dan and Noah - looked a promo shot for something. Basically, I stared at that picture while I wrote this part. It was hard work but I did it for you all in the name of fan fiction.

Marvel.

That’s the only way Patrick knew to describe how he had been looking at David all week. He didn’t even want to call it rebounding because it was more than that. David had more than dusted himself off since Tuesday morning when Sebastian Raine had blown in and out of their store and seemingly knocked David out cold. 

_ The only reason Patrick had extracted himself from David was because he had heard the painters come in. If he had any choice he would have told them to come back tomorrow. But the business part of his brain told him that wasn’t an option. He moved quickly, not wanting to leave David alone one moment longer than necessary. He quickly directed them to the rooms that needed to be finished. But, when he rounded the corner again, David was no longer against the wall and the door to the bathroom was closed. Patrick was about to turn on his heel when David walked out, looking like he had found his resolve in the last 2 minutes.  _

_ He gave Patrick a slight smile. “So, I do agree that we need professional pictures. I may not have many friends left from the old days, but there is one. She’s leaps and bounds better than Sebastian and she owes me a couple of favors. If she’s available, you care if I ask her to come shoot us before we open Friday?” _

The business email dinged as he stood at their computer, watching the day two crowd. Friday had been a rousing success.

_ Renee was not anything he had expected. But she was professional, kind and able to get David out of bed at 8 am, which he wasn’t aware was possible. He just stood there, watching her shoot him. She glanced over at Patrick.  _

_ “Ok, let’s get you two together. Cause you two are what is going to sell this place.” Patrick walked over, standing next to David. David, who was used to photo shoots and seemed to be a natural. Patrick felt awkward. _

_ “So you don’t like him” Renee said, pointing at David while speaking to Patrick. _

_ “Uh… what?” _

_ “Why are you standing there like he’s radioactive? Did he forget to shower again?” _

_ “ONCE! That happens ONE TIME and you act like it’s an everyday thing!” David yelled, pointing at her. Patrick just laughed, glad for the break in the tension that was apparently very one sided.  _

_ “David, can you…” she said, motioning at him like it meant something. She pulled her camera up to her face. David looked over at him, rolling his eyes. _

_ “Come here”. David pulled him in, his right arm around Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick didn’t have much of a choice. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist. David rested his left arm on top of Patrick’s. Patrick felt all the tension release as he heard Renee say “gorgeous” and start shooting them.  _

She wasn’t lying. There, in the email from her, was that picture. He was wrapped around David, a smile on his face that he was sure he hadn’t been able to produce in years. David, next to him, that wry smile on his face that he only did when he was really happy. It was the only thing he could focus on for a moment, until a customer dropped product down in front of him on the counter. He shook his head and rang her up quickly. He glanced over at David, who just gave him a concerned look. Patrick shook his head and wiggled his eyebrows, pulling a smile out of David. 

Patrick had been worried when they set up hours prior to opening - closing early on Saturday, closed all day Sunday and Monday, but as the clock struck 5 and he started ushering customers and artists out of the space, he was glad for the chance to finally breathe. He had lost track of David over the last half hour. Patrick smiled to himself, thinking David was trying to duck out of cleaning.

_ “Can’t we just hire someone to clean?” _

_ “Not if we want to make any profits, David.” _

Patrick was going to give him a choice as he headed to the back where they kept all the supplies when he heard David talking.

“Alexis, it’s fine.”

“No, David, it’s not. Please do something tonight!”

“I am. I plan on popping a pill, crying a little and going to sleep early.”

“I’m flying out there tomorrow.”

“Alexis, don’t. I’m fine.”

Patrick didn’t have to see her to figure she was giving him what he had deemed the patented Rose face. 

“Fine, David. Fine. But I’m still coming in two weeks. I want to see the store and meet button…”

“For the love of God, PLEASE stop calling him Button Face. Patrick. His name is Patrick.”

“I know. I just like seeing your face when you say his name.”

“I hate you, Alexis.”

“Happy birthday, David. I love you too.”

Patrick’s eyes went wide as David disconnected the call, leaning back against the wall, dropping his phone in his pocket.

“It’s your birthday?”

“HOLY SHIT!” David screamed, jumping up, staring at Patrick. “I’m going to have to put a bell on you or something. Give me a heart attack, Patrick!”

“David. David, it’s your birthday?”

“Oh. You heard that.” Patrick just nodded. “Yes, yes it. Since I can’t lie about it now.”

“Well, happy birthday. How old are we?” David shot him a look that made him glad looks couldn’t kill.

“Let me take you to dinner.”

David shook his head, biting back a smile. “You don’t have to do that, Patrick.”

“I know, David. I want to. How about you help me clean up and then I can buy you dinner?”

David narrowed his eyes at Patrick. “Yes, including dessert” Patrick shot at him before David had a chance to mount a defense. They quickly went about cleaning up and closing the registers and making sure they knew what they had to do on Monday (which they had deemed Vendor Day) before leaving. 

Patrick locked the door as David looked up at the building, at the name on the storefront - Rose Apothecary. They had gone back and forth for weeks about the name.

_ “I swear to God, David, if you say oscillating one more time…” _

_ “But, it should reflect both of us.” _

_ “And I told you that in this neighborhood, Rose Apothecary is perfect. It’s, like, just pretentious enough.” _

_ “Can we say timeless instead of pretentious?” _

“You ok?” Patrick asked, dropping his keys in his pocket.

David nodded. “I just… this is going to work, isn’t it?”

Patrick rested his hand on David’s shoulder. “I never doubted it. We’ve got this.” David pulled his eyes off the front of the building and on to Patrick’s face. They had been having these moments more and more. Where they just stood there, staring at each other, trying to navigate whatever was happening. David looped his arm around Patrick’s, pulling him into his side. 

“I’m hungry. I’m seeing pasta and a large piece of something chocolate in our immediate future.” Patrick smiled, shoving his hands in his pocket, David’s arm staying looped through his. He felt himself blush slightly as David tightened his grip on Patrick’s arm, keeping them close. 

_ This is a date _ Patrick thought to himself as he sat across from David. They laughed. They ate entirely too much food. And they flirted. Openly. They bantered back and forth and Patrick was able to keep up with David. As they exited after dinner, David looped his arm back through Patrick’s. Patrick looked at David and he would imagine the look on his face was being mirrored back at David. A mixture of want and hope and not really wanting the night to end quite yet. Patrick grabbed David’s hand off his forearm, lacing their fingers together. Patrick’s not sure he had ever seen David smile so bright as he did in that moment. 

David cleared his throat, looking around, feeling nervous about meeting Patrick’s gaze. But when he did, the want and heat David saw there knocked the breath right out of him. 

“You want to come over?” David asked quietly. He had zero expectations about tonight and where this was even going. All he knew that it was his birthday and for the first time in years, he was actually enjoying himself. And the company. He didn’t want the night to end. 

Patrick nodded. “Yes. Absolutely. Can… um…

David squeezed his hand. “What? If it’s too much or whatever…”

Patrick shook his head. “No, David. No. I just… can we go to my place first so I can grab some things?”

David bit his lip. Patrick wanted to grab an overnight bag. David nodded, vigorously. “Yes. Yes, we can 100% do that. Yes.” Patrick laughed, pulling on David’s arm toward his apartment. 

It was only a few blocks, but it was in the opposite direction of David’s apartment and he made sure Patrick knew that. They rounded the corner to Patrick’s building and David dropped his hand from Patrick’s, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“You go get your stuff. I’m getting us an Uber over to my place.”

“David, it is such a nice night” Patrick said, walking slowly facing David. David glanced up at him. “Stop walking backwards.”

“What?” Patrick yelled. “I’m enjoying the night and the walk and the company.”

David glanced up. “Well, you better hurry. The Uber will be here in 10 minutes. Also, don’t trip over the redhead.”

“What?” Patrick said, spinning around toward his entrance and froze. David, not looking up from his phone, ran into the back of Patrick. 

“Why did you stop walking?” He asked, but Patrick was frozen. Just staring. At the redhead.

“Patrick” she finally said, walking slowly toward him. Patrick felt like he had a rock in his mouth. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even open his mouth to make a noise. 

“Patrick. You ok?” David said quietly. Patrick turned and looked at him. “Fuck” he whispered. He whipped his head back around. 

“Rachel. Rachel, what in the world are you doing here?”

“Look, don’t be mad. I ran into your mom at the post office and she laid her mail out and I saw she was mailing you something, so I took a picture of the address.”

“Why?” He choked out.

“Patrick, you can’t just propose then disappear. I wanted to talk.”

“I”m sorry, did you say propose?” Patrick could feel the heat of David moving away from him as he turned around. “You’re engaged?”

“No, David. Not… really. Or anymore. It’s just…”

“You have a fiancée?”

“David, no. No, I swear I don’t. I never…”

“Patrick. Patrick, what the hell is going on here? You propose then you disappear and now it feels like you are explaining it away… to…. who is this?” Patrick could only look back and forth between the confused look on Rachel’s face and the utter hurt and despair on David’s. David, who wouldn’t even meet his gaze. David, who Patrick could see physically pulling away from him. After all these weeks, after finally mustering up the courage to do SOMETHING, this… this is how it was going to end.

“David Rose?” They all looked over to see the Uber pull up. The driver looked at them. “One of you all David Rose?”

David looked at the car and then back at Patrick. The hurt Patrick saw on his face made him feel like Satan himself. 

“David, please wait. Please don’t…”

“THAT’S ME!” David yelled, moving toward the car. He quickly got in the back seat. Patrick could only stare as David drove away from him, not looking back. 

“Patrick, who is that?” He turned to Rachel, seeing confusion on her face.  _ What the fuck have I done?  _ He thought to himself. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

“Come on. We need to talk.”


	8. Searching for love counting steps as we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations had. A family trying to reconcile. Patrick and Ted bonding over the sheer insanity of the Rose Family. Which honestly, we should at least get a little bit of in season 6.
> 
> I also wish we had gotten a glimpse of Patrick and Rachel’s conversation in The Barbecue. I do hope Rachel reappears in Season 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why draw out the drama when I don’t have to? In the words of Dan Levy, RESOLVE THE ISSUE QUICKLY! We aren’t dumb. 
> 
> Moira is extremely difficult to write. Hence one line. That took me like 35 minutes to settle on. Damn Catherine O’Hara and her greatness. 
> 
> Lastly, I know the go-to round these parts is The Best. But for me, Aqualung’s Brighter than Sunshine (which is the song at the end of Meet The Parents when David and Patrick are dancing alone after the party) might just be the best song choice for Patrick and David and how they are ever. Dan Levy was brilliant in the moment he got that song for the end of that episode. That’s why I went with it here. And now you can just sit back and imagine Noah covering that song. Yeah. You’re welcome for that image.

“David…” Alexis felt helpless, looking at her brother through the screen of her phone. His face, miserable. His eyes, wet. And his heart, slightly broken.

“I should have known better” he whispered. 

“David, stop. You don’t know anything. You left.”

“Because he’s got a fiancée!”

“No, he used to have a fiancée. He told you it ended before he left.”

“No, she made it sound like it ended BECAUSE he left. Alexis, she’s really cute too. Of course…” he trailed off, not really knowing how to finish that sentence. 

“I should have just stuck to my original plan. Popping a pill, crying and going to sleep early. In fact, I think that’s what I’m going to do. Go back to your night, Alexis.”

“David…” but he disconnected the call before she could say anything further. She clutched the phone to her chest, closing her eyes, thinking for a moment. She let out the breath she had been holding, throwing open the door and striding back into her living room. Ted and her parents were all looking at her. 

“I need the plane, dad. It’s David.” She watched her parents look at each other and nod. Ted was already on his feet, moving toward where they kept their luggage. She watched her dad stand up, pulling out his phone. 

“Hey, Harold. How quickly can you get the plane ready? We need to get to David. All of us.” Alexis just gave her dad a slight nod, turning on her heel to start packing. 

* * *

Patrick watched as Rachel took a very long drink of the beer he had given her. He had basically vomited up every word in the English language at her, explaining why he had left, who David was and what his life was like now. 

“You ok?” He asked as she drained the bottle, setting it on his table. She nodded, leaning forward and looking at him. 

“So all this time you…”

“No. No Rachel. It’s not like that. I wasn’t, like, using you or pretending. I honest to God just didn’t know.

“And then you met David and…”

“Rachel, please don’t take this the wrong way. I’m not trying to hurt you anymore than I have. I swear. He makes me feel right. It’s like I always knew there was something missing in my life. Something just a little off center. I thought it was just me, that there was something wrong with me. But there’s not. I didn’t even know that till I met David. You have my word on that, Rachel.”

“I know, Patrick. I know.”

“I do love you, Rachel. You’ve been my best friend for half my life. I never wanted to hurt you. Ever. And every time I did I felt like I was wrong. Like you always deserved more of me, so I tried and I pushed myself and that’s why…”

She held up her hand. “I get it. Can’t say I’m not a little angry, because it has been half my life. With you. Waiting for you to get over what you obviously can’t. Waiting for you to be all in with me and with us. Yeah, I’m angry all that time is gone. Anyone would be. But I love you too. You will always have a place in my heart, Patrick. I hope you know that. I deserve to be happy. But so do you. And if that is David…”

“It is. I know it is.”

“Good. Then it is what it is and we can finally both move on.” 

“You are gonna make some guy really happy, Rach.”

“You too, Pat.”

They both started to laugh, laughing till they started to cry. Patrick glanced at his phone, looking at the time and the blank screen.

“No responses?” She asked, stretching out on his couch. He shook his head. 

“No. He made a joke earlier about popping a pill and going to bed early…”

Rachel’s eyes went soft as she stared at Patrick, who was staring at his phone. She took a moment to appreciate that look on his face. The look of being all in with someone. A part of her hated that it wasn’t being directed at her. But she told herself that wasn’t fair to him OR to her. She could feel her eyes starting to droop as she laid there.

“Nope. Come on. That couch sucks to sleep on. Take my bed.” She felt him pull her arm off the couch. Sleepily, she dragged her feet across his apartment to the bed, dropping in. 

“Where are you going to sleep?” She asked as he pulled the covers up over her.

He laughed. “I don’t think sleep is in the cards for me tonight. But one of us should get some rest.” She closed her eyes, smiling slightly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Thank you, Rachel.”

“Any time, Patrick.” He turned the lamp off next to his bed and turned to leave.

“Pat?” He glanced back at her over his shoulder. “He wouldn’t have taken off like that if he didn’t care. He’ll come around. It’s you. You’re magnetic. Don’t let him give up.” He nodded as she laid back down. 

He spent a few hours sitting on his couch, staring at his phone. He pulled out the guitar, putting in his headphones and skipping song after song until he found one that spoke to him. He listened, plucking quietly at the strings, willing the phone to ring or ding with a text or anything. As the sun started to rise, he was feeling anxious. He left a note for Rachel, explaining where he had gone. He grabbed his bag and headed out.

* * *

What little sleep David got that night had been terrible. He had tossed and turned and not even the sleeping pill had helped. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Patrick and the redhead. His stomach churned at the thought of him walking away from David, from the business, from what they could have had. Could maybe still have. 

He growled at the sun rising, lightening up his bedroom. It was going to be a beautiful day, with lots of sun and few clouds. Couldn’t he just get a rainy, cold, dreary day to go along with how he was feeling. 

He finally pushed himself out of bed, figuring maybe if he did something, sleep might come tonight. He looked around his closet and did something he hadn’t done in years. He pulled out his running shoes from the very back of his closet. He needed to do something. 

But the run didn’t help, he thought as he re-entered his apartment. It just made him more frustrated. Not only was he mad and sad and a little heart broken, but he had just shown himself he was wildly out of shape, so add that to the list of things that just pissed him off. He grabbed a quick shower and knew he had to get out of this apartment. 

“Might as well try to do something productive today” he said to himself, grabbing his bag and the keys to the store.

* * *

He knew the moment he walked in that he wasn’t alone. Part of him wanted to run. Hide. Stay away. Why was he even here? It’s their day off. Of course David was here, but he didn’t have a cute redhead waiting for him at his apartment, wanting and willing… David shook his head. He walked around slowly, like he was afraid he was going to walk in on something he didn’t want to see. A smiling Patrick and redhead, laughing and reconciling and him showing her this place while David stood to the side, dying as they did. He refused to walk away from this. It is HIS name after all, but he knew he would never be able to be around Patrick now, not if he couldn’t…

David spotted him in one of the artist’s rooms. The door had been left open and Patrick was sitting behind the piano they had gotten for next to nothing from a music shop that was closing. David moved into the doorway, leaning against the door jam, watching. Patrick had his eyes closed, playing the keys like…

_ He’s very good  _ David thought to himself. But he was in no way prepared for what happened next. Patrick opened his mouth and started to sing.

_ I never understood before _

_ I never knew what love was for _

_ My heart was broke my head was sore _

_ What a feeling _

_ Caught up in ancient history _

_ I didn’t believe in destiny _

_ I look up you’re standing next to me _

_ What a feeling _

David couldn’t move as his voice filled the room. Suddenly, Patrick’s eyes snapped opened and locked onto David. Patrick faltered for a moment, like he was going to stop. But something changed. He kept going, hitting the keys harder and singing stronger.

_ What a feeling in my soul _

_ Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_ It’s brighter than sunshine _

_ Let the rain fall I don’t care _

_ I’m yours and suddenly you’re mine _

_ Suddenly you’re mine _

_ And it’s brighter than sunshine _

Patrick stopped playing, staring at David. He had no idea what to do. He had a plan - record this, send it to David and then sit in front of his apartment till David let him in. The last place he expected to see David was here, in front of him. 

“Hi” he said quietly.

David swallowed. “That’s a great song” he replied.

“You know Aqualung?”

“I mean, they’re no Mariah or Tina, but…”

“Which Tina?”

“The Best, obviously.”

“Obviously” Patrick said, smiling slightly. There was hope. He could see it on David’s face. He was trying to hide it but he was failing. Miserably. Patrick pushed himself off the bench, taking his shot. 

David shook his head, trying to crawl into himself. “David, you don’t have to say anything. Not a word. But I want to talk and I need you to hear me. Can you do that?” David nodded slightly, crossing his arms around himself, waiting for the shoe to drop.

“That was Rachel. Yes. She was my girlfriend or fiancée or whatever. We got together in high school. Everyone was pairing off and we ran in the same group of friends and it just… just kind of made sense. She was kind and funny and smart and we clicked. We always have. People took that to mean we were destined to be, I guess. So I tried to be what I knew she deserved. She wore my class ring and my letterman jacket and we did the whole homecoming and prom thing together. But I never thought much further than high school. But then we were at graduation and people started talking about the future and settling down and she brought up kids and… well, that was the first time we broke up. Then we got in this cycle of being together and breaking up and just falling back into it. The last time… I made her cry so much, David. And I never knew why. I just… I just wanted her to stop crying, you know? I knew what she wanted. She had been hinting and then just flat out saying it. But I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. Till that night. I just wanted her to not be sad anymore. So I said we would get married. Which I hate now. She deserves a big romantic gesture. A guy down on his knee with a ring and all of it. But instead, she got me, telling her we could just go ahead and get married because I wanted her to stop crying. But she took what crumbs I gave her and ran with it. A month later, there was this dinner at my parent’s house and she was going to tell everyone. I had a panic attack. Ran outside, had a breakdown in my mom’s arms while everyone on both sides of our family watched through the windows. I took off a week later. All I could do was say I was sorry. I packed up and basically ran. Less than a month later, I met you.. and it just…”

“What?” David choked out, taking a step toward Patrick. Patrick felt his heart swell as David released his arms. He was open to Patrick, to what he was saying, to what they were both feeling.

“I never felt right before. Then we met. You make me feel right David. Like I don’t have to pretend with you. You see me. And I see you. And it makes me feel like I’m safe. Like I’m home. Like…”

“Like what?” David said, taking another step toward Patrick. He was within arms reach, so Patrick took advantage. He grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together like he had last night. That felt like a lifetime ago. 

“Like I might be loved for who I can finally be.” The tears that had been threatening David finally fell. Patrick reached up with his other hand, wiping them off of David’s face. 

“David, you have nothing to worry about. I’m here. This is exactly where I want and need to be. I’m not going anywhere.”

David swayed into Patrick slightly. Patrick rested his palm against David’s cheek and squeezed his hand when David nuzzled into his palm slightly. 

“I want to kiss you” David said. “I have for weeks. But this can’t be an experiment. I won’t be able to handle that. If this is just you not being sure…”

Patrick dragged David’s lips to his, moving his hand around David’s neck, pulling his arm around Patrick’s waist. David moaned and Patrick was lost. 

David’s back hit the wall next to the door, Patrick pressing into him so closely David wasn’t sure if they were still two separate people. All he knew in this moment was him and Patrick. The rest of the world could be on fire and he wouldn’t care, not as long as Patrick was kissing him. 

The need to breathe became so great that they had to pull back. Patrick rested his forehead against David’s. “Not. An. Experiment” he growled out, leaning right back in for another bruising kiss. David felt his knees buckle and he was glad for the wall and Patrick’s arms or he would have been on the ground. 

Eventually, the kisses became light and more chaste. One last peck and Patrick pulled back, pleased with the look of utter ruin on David’s face. Put there by him. 

David cleared his throat, doing his best to clear his head, which was very hard with Patrick pressed up against him in ways that left little to his imagination.

“Ok” he said, pushing Patrick off of him. “Ok.”

“Sorry” Patrick replied, smiling brightly. David narrowed his eyes at him. “Stop it.”

“Can’t be helped” he replied, shrugging. 

David ran his hands through his hair. “I’m exhausted” he said. Patrick just nodded. “Same. I got zero sleep last night.”

“And I haven’t eaten.” Patrick gasped. “And I went for a run this morning.” Patrick gasped louder. “SHUT UP!” David said, turning on his heel. He heard Patrick following him. He grabbed his bag and his keys where he had dropped them. He glanced down at the other bag sitting on the floor next to the register counter.

“Is that yours?” David asked. Patrick nodded. “Yes. I was planning on literally camping out in front of your door till you let me in. I was also going to record the song for you.” David smiled, thinking that he couldn’t get any better and then he just did. 

“Well, if you are still interested, I say we go back to my place, get some food, talk, sleep and maybe…”

“I am 100% interested in maybe.”

“But only after food.”

“Of course.”

“And you are recording that song for me tomorrow.”

* * *

Patrick stretched out, doing his best to pry his eyes open. He looked over to find David asleep next to him and all he could do was smile. There had been food and talking, but then they fell into bed and it was like it all disappeared. But exhaustion won out after several hours and the sexist shower he had ever taken in his life and they collapsed against each other, a deep sleep taking over. Patrick knew there was no going back from this. Ever. He just had to make sure David knew that as well. He would start with the song. Whatever David asked him to do, he would. He knew that in his bones. His whole life, he had been waiting for David.

The sun was setting on this long day and the room was bathed in the end of the day sunlight that made David’s sleeping face look so much more beautiful. He pulled his phone off the table to take a picture when he noticed the text from Rachel.

_ Rachel: I left. Just wanted you to know. Let me know how it goes. (12:28 pm) _

Patrick took a quick picture of David asleep and replied.

_ Patrick: Quite successful. Thank you Rachel. _

_ Rachel: Anytime. And he’s hot. Lock that shit down quick. _

Patrick chuckled, knowing that was his exact plan. He felt David start to stir and he glanced over as his eyes started to open. Patrick dropped his phone back on the table, turning back to wrap his arm around David, kissing him lightly. 

“What time is it?” He asked, sleep still in his voice. Patrick wanted to hear that whenever he woke up for the rest of his life. 

“About 6:30.”

“No wonder I’m hungry.”

“When are you not hungry, David?”

“The sass on you, I swear.”

“You like my sass. Said so several times a few hours ago.” David laughed, pushing Patrick away. Patrick just watched as David moved around, grabbing clothes and turning on the small lamp on his dresser. He looked back to see Patrick in bed, sheets pooled around his hips and it made David almost want to give up food forever. But then his stomach growled and he knew that was not going to be possible. 

“Ok, you are only allowed to put on clothes long enough for us to get dinner and then we are coming right back here.” Patrick nodded. “I can get in line with that plan for sure but can we order…”

“DAVID!” They both froze, hearing his name come from the front door. “DAVID!! ARE YOU HERE?” 

David groaned. “What the actual fuck? She’s not supposed to be here for two weeks!” David held his hand up, wanting Patrick to stay put. David left Patrick in his bedroom. 

“Alexis, what the hell are you…” but he slowed down, coming face to face not only with his sister, but the parents he hadn’t seen or spoken to in almost a year. He glared at Alexis. 

“What? I needed the plane!”

“No, you didn’t. I told you not to come.”

“David, she was worried. We would have been here sooner but…” David held his hand up, wanting his father to stop talking. 

“Well, we wouldn’t have to resort to such tactics of subterfuge if you would have not pretended like we have been non-existent entities for the last year, David.” His mother and her way with words. 

“If I had wanted to see you two, I would have!”

Johnny walked over to his son, hands out in defeat. “We know. And we are sorry.”

“For what? When have you ever been sorry!”

“We get it, David. We do. We weren’t great parents. We were awful during Alexis’ wedding. We should have never doubted you. Alexis has shown us all pictures and updates of your new store. And told us all about your partner. We are hoping to just get a chance. One more. To be here for you.”

“Plus” Alexis said, moving to stand next to her brother, “After the way you hung up on me last night and how over the moon you have been about button face, I got really worried about you. We would have been here sooner but the pilot didn’t show up and then there was no gas in the plane and I just didn’t want you to be alone and spiral when button face probably…”

“It’s actually Patrick” they all heard from behind them. David turned to see Patrick standing there in his jeans and t-shirt, barefoot, leaning against the wall, taking in the Rose family. Ted chuckled, swallowing the laugh when David glared at him. The four Roses just stared at him, so Ted walked over, hand extended.

“Ted, nice to finally meet you Patrick.” Patrick smiled, shaking his hand. “Don’t worry. Pretty soon the insanity becomes like white noise” Ted said quietly. He turned back to see his wife glaring at Patrick. “Good luck” he said, stepping to the side.

“What is he doing here, David?”

“Knitting, Alexis.”

Patrick held up his hands, moving toward the family. “Look, Alexis, I am sure you have gotten yourself all worked up about me and what happened last night on your trip here. And that’s fair. You don’t know me. He’s your brother and while you two are awful to each other, there’s a lot of love there. I get that. I really do. But I’m not a threat to him. I never have been. Even when he thought I was stealing his building.”

“You kind of were” David mumbled.

“I kind of wasn’t so stop” Patrick replied. 

“You made him cry” Alexis said, stepping up to Patrick. “I don’t like people who make my brother cry.”

“I wouldn’t say cry…” David said from behind Patrick. 

“I did. I know and trust me, no one in the world feels worse about that than I do. But what if I promise you right here, right now, that I will never make him cry sad tears again.”

Alexis narrowed her eyes at Patrick. “Why should I believe you?”

Patrick sighed, spinning on his heel, grabbing David’s face and kissing him with everything he had left inside of him after the day they had had. David grabbed Patrick’s waist, digging his fingers into his side as the kiss heated up. But as quickly as it started, Patrick ended it with a pop. He smiled at the look on David’s face and turned back to Alexis, smiling and pointing at David’s face. Alexis rolled her eyes.

Ted glanced around at the Rose family while Patrick was kissing their only son. They could all see that Patrick was different. But he also knew his new wife would be the hardest on him. Protective of her older brother was an understatement. She had told Ted about all the things he had done for her when she was in her teens and 20s and it felt like she was trying to return the favor. In all his time with the Roses, he had never seen them all left speechless. Until this moment. 

“Ok” Ted said, clearing his throat. “So, it looks like we have ALL had a long day. Patrick and I are going to go get us all some food while you four… whatever. Hash it out before we get back so we can all eat and get some sleep.” He nodded at Patrick, who hurried around, grabbing his shoes and wallet. As he came back out, it was like the Rose family suddenly all remember what food was.

“Boys, I think a nice Pinot to go with…”

“Just a salad Ted, but make you sure order extra fries and…”

“Get a smattering of sides, Patrick, cause I’m not really sure what I’m in the mood for and…”

“You boys need some money?”

Ted held up his hand. “We’ve got this. Let’s go, Patrick.” They quickly exited the apartment and as soon as the door closed, they heard the volume get turned up to 10. Patrick’s eyes went wide as Ted laughed, motioning him to get in the elevator.

“Trust me, Patrick, sometimes it’s just better to get out of the line of fire. Plus, if we come back with food they are less likely to throw things at us when we walk back in.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Sounds like life with the Roses. You’ll see.”

Patrick smiled at the floor. “I plan on it.”

Ted laughed, hitting the button for the ground floor. “Good. It will be nice to have someone to commiserate with. They can get a little crazy. Wait till you see the wig room.”

Patrick’s head whipped around. “Wait. Did you say wig room?”


	9. We’re the lucky ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END! Thanks for reading.

**One Year Later**

Alexis sipped from her glass, looking around the room. The lights, the food, the music and her two brothers in their tuxedos. Alexis thought her wedding had been perfect. And it was. But tonight, for David and Patrick… Alexis was glad she could repay the favor David had done for her when she got married.

_ “David, how the hell am I supposed to do this when mom and dad can’t even remember to put the date in their calendar?” _

_ “I’m here, Alexis. I’ve got this.” _

A hand suddenly appeared in front of her face. She glanced up and smiled, setting her glass on the table. She placed her hand in his as he helped her out of her seat.

“About time, Patrick.”

Patrick laughed, pulling Alexis out onto the floor. “Sorry, Alexis. Been a little busy.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good excuse.” He shook his head at his new sister in law, swaying along to the music.

“Thank you, Alexis. You were able to interpret exactly what David wanted, but kept it on my budget. That’s a feat in and of itself.”

She shrugged. “What can I say? I’m very good.”

“That you are.” He looked at her, sighing. “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?”

_ Patrick felt her staring at him as he finished washing the dishes. Ted had been right - they came back in with food and wine and no one threw anything at them. Granted, Alexis glared at him over her food and drink, but at least she wasn’t throwing punches.  _

_ “You want another drink, Alexis?” He asked, turning around, crossing his arms and leaned back against the counter.  _

_ She mimicked his posture, basically squaring off with him. “What are you doing here?” _

_ “The dishes.” _

_ “Don’t be coy, Patrick.” _

_ “I could never, Alexis. I seriously finished the dishes when you walked in.” _

_ Alexis took a step toward him. “My brother… he’s one of the most important people in my life.” _

_ “I know, Alexis.” _

_ “Do you? After what Sebastian… did you know I bought all those pictures?” Patrick shook his head. Alexis swallowed hard. “Well, I did. And the digital copies. Threw them all in my fireplace as soon as I got them home. I never told David. Or my parents. Or Ted.” She looked over her shoulder toward where the rest of the family was sitting. She turned back to him, a fire in her eyes. _

_ “Patrick, I will protect my brother till the end of my days.” _

_ “Me too.” _

_ “I don’t believe you.” _

_ Patrick nodded, moving toward her, resting his hand on her upper arm. “I get that, Alexis. I really do. But I’ll prove it to you one day.” _

_ “How?” _

_ “Maybe I’ll marry him.” _

Alexis pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We sure have, Patrick. Thanks for proving me wrong.”

David watched Patrick and Alexis from across the room, dancing and sharing a moment. It looked similar to that first night in his kitchen. He walked in as they were talking quietly. They never told him what they talked about, but whatever Patrick had done had softened Alexis from her stance when they had first gotten to the apartment.

David grabbed another flute of champagne off the tray of a waiter walking around and moved around the room, locating who he was looking for. He tapped her on the shoulder.

“Come on. I can’t let Patrick and Alexis show us up.” Rachel laughed, taking his hand. 

“Agreed. He’s got legs like tree trunks. We can do much better than that.” David laughed as he rested his hand on her waist. 

“Thanks for inviting me, David.”

“Rachel, I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

_ David wiped his hands on his pants, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Patrick had proposed three months ago. David wanted to get the guest list finalized, but in order to do that, he was here. Three hours away from home, on his day off, weaving a complicated story that left Patrick waving him off with a ‘stay within our budget, David’ and Stevie agreeing to hang out at the store today to keep Patrick distracted.  _

_ David looked up as the door opened. She walked in, looking more nervous than him. He gave her a slight wave and she walked over, sitting down across from him. _

_ “This is weird” he said.  _

_ Rachel laughed. “I know. I was surprised to get your call.” _

_ David nodded. “I hope it’s ok. Marcy said it would be ok to call but I thought maybe she should have been the one to…” _

_ “David. It’s fine. Weird, but fine. I want to apologize. I never meant to cause an issue. Hell, Marcy tried to tell me to move on, in her nice, sweet Marcy way. I just didn’t want to hear her, I guess. So, dumb me…” _

_ “Not dumb, Rachel. Sweet. Misguided, but sweet.” _

_ Rachel smiled, leaning on her hand. “Marcy said I was going to like you.” _

_ “Marcy thinks I’m adorable in an extra kind of way.” _

_ “She’s right.” _

_ “About being adorable or extra?” _

_ Rachel shrugged. “Both.” _

_ “Not the answer I was looking for.” _

_ What David thought was going to be an awkward 45 minute lunch turned into almost 3 hours. He only had to call it a day so that he could get back in time to be home when Patrick got there, so he would be none the wiser, not until he had a chance to talk to him about this. _

_ David walked Rachel to her car. “Thank you, David” she said, turning back to him before she got in the driver’s seat. _

_ “For what?” He asked, biting his lip. _

_ “I almost canceled like three times yesterday. I wasn’t sure… Patrick is special to me.” _

_ “Me too.” _

_ “I get that now, David. It’s written all over your face. You love him. Probably more than your own life, you love him.” _

_ “I really do, Rachel.” _

_ “All I ever wanted was for him to be happy. Just one afternoon with you… well, I can see that you see him. That you get him. That you two are meant to be. And I’m sure if I were to see him talk about you for three hours, I would be saying the same thing to him.” _

_ David blinked back the tears. He pulled her in for a tight hug, relaxing when she wrapped her arms around his waist. After a moment, they let each other go.  _

_ David pulled out his phone, shooting off a quick text. Rachel’s phone dinged in the car. She pulled it out, looking at the date that he had sent her. _

_ “What’s this?” She asked. _

_ “Our wedding date. Put it in your calendar now. Invitations go out next month. Send me your address.” _

“It was a beautiful ceremony, David.”

“Don’t tell Alexis, but her input really did make the difference.”

“I heard that” came from over his shoulder. Alexis and Patrick had made their way over to David and Rachel. 

“A small difference, Alexis. Like minuscule. Like I’m not sure anyone can really tell what you did here today.”

“Whatever you say, David” she said dropping her arms from Patrick. She grabbed Rachel’s hand, pulling her away from his brother. “Come on, Rachel. I want to hear more about high school Patrick over shots. Let’s let the boys dance.” And with that, they were gone. 

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist, pulling him close. David hummed, draping his arms over Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick dropped a light kiss onto his neck. “Hi” he whispered. 

“Oh God” David groaned. Patrick laughed. “Look, David, I’m excited to get you behind closed doors too, but maybe…”

“No. Look”. With that he turned them a quarter turn and Patrick followed David’s eyes over to the bar area. There, doing shots, were Rachel, Alexis, Twyla and Stevie. 

“That can’t be good” Patrick said. David shook his head. “Nope. No, it’s not.”

“Should we go intervene?” Patrick asked. With that, the four women all looked over at them, smiling and laughing. Stevie gave them a knowing nod.

“Nope. It’s too late for that. Our best bet at this point is to run away to a place they can never find us.” David said, glaring at his sister. 

Patrick squeezed his arms around David’s waist. “Hey” he said, drawing David’s attention away from the women at the bar. They both missed Moira and Marcy joining the women at the bar, which they discovered was for the best the following Christmas when the two moms laughed for hours about all the stories they shared over shots with the younger women. 

David smiled at his new husband. For a moment, it was just them, lost in the dance and the music, pressed tightly against each other. The clinking of glasses brought them out of it and Patrick pressed a light, but promising kiss, to David’s lips.

“Thanks for proposing, Patrick.”

_ “And this just felt like the perfect place to ask you to marry me.” _

_ David could barely see Patrick down on his knee through the tears. The piano room that David had found Patrick in just a few months ago after Rachel had surprised them was decked out in candles and flowers and champagne. And his Patrick, down on one knee, even though he had twisted his ankle earlier in the day stepping off a ladder, asking him for the rest of his life. _

_ “Are you sure?” David asked, looking down at the long black box in Patrick’s hand, four gold rings glittering up at him. _

_ “Easiest decision of my life” he said, standing up, making sure not to put too much pressure on the tender ankle. David grabbed him, kissing him within an inch of his life.  _

_ “Yes. The answer is yes. I love you.”  _

“Thanks for saying yes, David.”

* * *

David whined when Patrick stopped moving. 

“Patrick!” He cried out, snapping open his eyes, his husband looking down at him, smiling. David tightened his legs around Patrick’s waist, urging him to start moving again, but Patrick used his strength to still David. 

Patrick pulled David’s hands off his back, pinning them over David’s head. He leaned down to David’s ear, pressing a light kiss on the shell. David moaned.

“I forgot. I have to tell you something.”

“NOW?” David yelled.

“Yes. It’s very important.”

“Well what is it? Cause I can think of a few more important things than whatever it is you have to say.”

Patrick pulled back, looking David in the eyes. 

“Out with it, Brewer.”

“You were right.”

“Usually I am. About what?”

Patrick grinned wide. “I am trying to steal the building from you.”

David narrowed his eyes at Patrick. “Ok, we’re done here” he said, trying to get out of Patrick’s grip. But in that moment, Patrick started moving again at a frantic pace.

“Oh no, David. You and me… we’re just getting started.”


End file.
